12 month
by Tsukiowl
Summary: Dengan super dedukasinya semua misteri sekejap terselesaikan, hanya butuh waktu semenit baginya untuk menyelesaikan. Tapi tidak baginya saat pemuda itu hadir, memberi misteri yang lebih besar. Bukan sehari atau sebulan, tapi dua belas bulan waktu ia butuh untuk mengungkap secuil data dari si pemuda.
1. Januari Teka-Teki

cerita ini adalah proyek kolaborasi di wattpad, dengan nama 'Himawari Prjocet'. saya di up disini juga untuk nambah asupan.

Bungou stray dogs tetap milik Harukawa Sango dan Asagiri Kaf(u)ka. Semua cerita demi kesenangan tidak kurang, tidak lebih, saya sebagai penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa.

•••

Ia hidup dengan ideologi yang ia bangun. Mendirikan dinding tinggi untuk jadi pembatas, berdiri di atas. Ia adalah puncak dari susunan rantai anggota agensi. Dialah yang tertinggi. Dialah yang terhebat.

Ia hidup dengan keyakinan yang ia buat sendiri; bahwa dirinya adalah pengguna kekuatan (dedukasi luar biasa). Namun semua tau fakta yang ada. Tidak ada kekuatan, semua murni kecerdasaan.

Ia kokoh, seperti dinding baja, menganggap ideologinya adalah hal mutlak. Karena dedukasi. Dedukasinya tidak pernah salah, tidak pernah meleset. Dan belum pernah ada satu kasus pun yang ia lewatkan. Sesulit apapun itu. Maka ia punya keyakinan lain-selain tadi-bahwa; semua akan baik-baik saja selama dia ada. Dan itu memang nyata.

Tapi, bukan berarti kali ini ia bisa. Pengalaman-pengalaman detektif itu tidak berarti jika harus melihat dia. Pemuda itu. Enigma yang selama ini Ranpo butuhkan untuk otaknya. Teka-teki yang selama ini Ranpo cari. Dan itu ada dalam dia. Dazai Osamu.

Ranpo kira hari itu adalah hari terakhir baginya untuk melihat si pemuda. Lantas siapa yang kini berdiri di depannya?

"Sepertinya anda tidak mendengarnya tadi, biarkan aku perkenalkan diri lagi. Namaku Dazai Osamu, siapa nama anda tuan?"

Manik hijau membuka lebar,menatap pemuda di depannya lurus. Ranpo tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus berkenalan, lagi. Di saat mereka sudah saling kenal.

Namun bukan Ranpo namanya jika tidak mengerti dengan cepat. Sadar tidak sadar sebuah seringai tipis nampak di wajah tampannya. "Detektif hebat Edogawa Ranpo. Ingat itu."

Dazai Osamu memberi sebuah senyum hangat.

"Baik, detektif hebat Ranpo-san."

Jangan seperti itu, kau akan membangkitkan raja singa yang sesungguhnya. Tidak ada yang pernah lepas dari cengkaman sang kaisar hutan. Tidak ada yang bisa memberontak. Jangan sampai manik itu bertemu pandang denganmu. Jangan, jangan pernah. Atau kau akan di terkam, menjadi santapan bagi sang kaisar.

.

.

Kau adalah Enigma untukku, kau adalah misteri yang ku cari. Boleh aku menggali apa yang ada disana? Perlihatkan padaku permata indah yang kau simpan.

Lalu ku perlihatkan padamu permata yang lebih indah.


	2. Febuari Cokelat

Manisan mengikat kuat dirinya. Memperkenalkan ciri khas yang terus melekat.

Edogawa Ranpo begitu mencintai manisannya. Tidak peduli apapun itu.

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasa. Makanan manis kerap kali nampak di meja, sama seperti hari ini. Namun ada sedikit yang berbeda.

Manisan Dazai Osamu berbalap menyaingi manisan yang Ranpo punya. Detektif itu seakan tidak peduli namun, sesekali manik curi pandang. Menatap puluhan kotak cokelat yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

Melirik, tertangkap, buang muka. Melirik, tertangkap, buang muka. Begitu terus.

Dazai melihat Ranpo, melihat manik itu sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Atau itu yang ia perkirakan sebelum tahu, pandangan itu bukan untuk dia, tapi cokelat di hadapan.

Si pemuda brunnete tersenyum. Senyum nakal, menggoda--penyebab tumpukkan cokelat itu kini di tangannya.

"Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan semua cokelat ini?"

Helaan nafas lembut meluncur dari bibir Dazai. Manik hazel mengintip. Melihat Ranpo. Tidak ada reaksi.

"Ini semua terlalu banyak untukku."

Bahkan seisi ruangan tidak menggubris perkataan Dazai. Tapi, pantat lelaki itu gatal. Bokong kerap kali bergesekan dengan kursi, ingin rasanya ia bangkit untuk mengambil semua cokelat dari Dazai. Tapi apa latar belakangnya melakukan hal itu?

"Apa aku harus membuang semua ini saja?"

Ia sudah tidak tahan. Sekedip mata Ranpo sudah di hadapan Dazai bertolak pinggang.

"Ada apa Ranpo-san?"

"Aku mau cokelat itu!" bukan permintaan. Tapi nadanya lebih memerintah.

Dazai tidak peduli. "Ambil saja," ucapnya sambil mendorong kotak-kotak cokelat menjauh.

Ranpo senang. Bibir mengulas senyum lebar. Ia dapat stok manisan beberapa hari ke depan. Dengan senang hati ia membawa cokelat itu ke mejanya.

Butuh beberapa kali kaki itu bolak-balik untuk memindahkan semua cokelat. Dazai diam melihat. Menatap si detektif sebagai bayangan dari anak TK. Sama-sama tidak jauh berbeda.

Satu kali perpindahan lagi selesai. Dalam langkah terakhir Ranpo berhenti, berbalik. Melihat Dazai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dazai. Dari mana kau dapat semua ini?"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Dazai menjawab. "Para gadis." mata berkedip sebelah, Ranpo merinding di buatnya.

Ah, detektif itu ingat ini hari valetine. Hari pernyataan cinta bagi para gadis.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak bisa Ranpo tebak dalam diri Dazai. Siapa sangka jika pemuda ini tenar dalam lingkungan para gadis. Meski dengan tampang--bego, bego tolol seperti itu.

"Oi Dazai."

"Hmm?"

"Menggodalah lebih banyak gadis. Dapatkan lebih banyak cokelat, lalu berikan itu semua untukku."

Dazai terpaku. Kunikida cengo. Bibir itu mengulas segaris lengkungan tipis tidak nampak, manik hijau terbuka menatap Dazai lurus. Begitu lurus hingga menusuk. Dazai tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi selain berkata 'ya'.

Dan ada cerita di lain waktu, ketika Dazai membawa lebih banyak cokelat untuk Ranpo pada hari valentine.

•••

 _Kau penuh dengan kejutan. Seperti takdir yang tidak bisa di tebak, untuk mempertemukan aku dan kau. Memberi kesempatan bagiku untuk melihat sisi lain dirimu._


	3. Maret Manisan

"Permenku hilang."

2 kata di lontarkan, tapi terabaikan. Seolah-olah hal itu adalah angin lalu dan tabu tuk dibicarakan. Tidak ada yang peduli. Bahkan ketika Dazai merogoh sana-sini, mencari makanan yang hilang.

"Kunikida-kun, apa kau tau di mana?" suara kekanakan menggema di udara. Jemari lentik pria yang di maksud kerap bermain di atas keyboard. Tidak menoleh, tidak melirik. Kunikida menjawab— "Tidak." —Dengan tetap terfokus pada notebook.

Helaan nafas kasar mengambang di udara, Dazai menggosok tengkuk yang tidak gatal. Netra hazel menilik sudut per sudut, terus mencari— hingga ide cemerlang melintas di otak. Kaki jenjang melangkah riang, menuju meja di sudut, dengan seorang pria yang tertidur tanpa dengkur. Tepukan tangan pelan ia lakukan sebagai upaya pembangunan dengan bibir sesekali memanggil nama pria yang di maksud. "Ranpo-san, Ranpo-san."

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak boleh di lakukan-meski itu bukanlah sebuah peraturan resmi. Membangunkan Ranpo contohnya. Detektif itu tidak akan senang saat waktu tidur siang berharganya di usik—

Bahkan untuk apa yang Dazai lakukan saat ini. Menanyakan perihal makanan yang menghilang.

"Ada apa?"

Nampak dengan jelas kerutan tidak senang di dahi Ranpo. Tapi Dazai nampak tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan.

"Bisakah kau gunakan dedukasimu untuk mencari manisanku yang hilang?"

Diam sejenak, detektif itu butuh waktu untuk meresapi permintaan Dazai. Dan satu hentakan kepala jenius itu menghantam meja keras.

"Malas~"

"Tolong aku Ranpo-san." manik hazel melihat lurus ke dalam manik zamrud. Harap-harap pemintaan sederhana di kabulkan. Tapi Ranpo menggeleng kuat, ia menolak tuk menolong.

Wajah itu tersembunyi di antara lipatan tangan. Tidak terlihat, dari dahi keringat dingin meluncur mulus dari pelipis.

Lalu ia ingat kejadian beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Manisan tergeletak begitu saja di sofa, menggoda tuk disantap. Dan tanpa sadar, tangan detektif itu sudah penuh oleh sampah.

Tidak mungkin dibilang dia sudah memakannya. Dialah pelaku di balik kandasnya manisan Dazai.

Dazai kembali menghela nafas, raut kecewa nampak jelas di wajah tampan itu. Tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Bahkan Ranpo sendiri.

Dalam diam Ranpo bersembunyi tapi juga tersenyum puas entah karena apa.

Sisi lain. Dazai tidak terima makanannya hilang tidak berbekas. Separuh gaji ia pertaruhkan untuk makanan tersebut. Mungkin dengan tubuh langsing seperti ini tidak akan ada yang percaya. Tapi Dazai suka makan.

Berbekal otak sendiri, Dazai bertekad mencari pelaku seorang diri. Netra menilik satu-persatu anggota agensi. Dan tersangka jatuh pada si detektif hebat, ketika netra itu menangkap remah biskuit di pipi si pria.


	4. April Rambut

"Ini tugas pertamamu, Dazai."

Ia menerima beberapa lembar dokumen. Tugas pertama baginya untuk menyelidiki kasus, pekerjaan detektif sungguhan.

Di temani Kunikida ia di haruskan mencari petunjuk dari dokumen yang ada. Sebuah kasus pembunuhan di Yokohama.

Dazai pikir ini akan mudah, namun tidak seindah bayangannya. Semua sulit, sedikit terbelit.

Dazai Kunikida mau tidak mau harus duduk berjam-jam untuk mencari petunjuk, alis berkerut memikirkan hal kecil yang barang kali terlewat. Tapi apa?

"Ah!" suara lantang menggema di ruangan sepetak itu.

Menoleh, mereka mendapati detektif hebat muncul dari balik pintu. Kaki ramping berjalan, melompat.

"Aku ingin mengambil manisanku yang tertinggal."

Dazai menatap sekilas, lantas ia mengalihkan kembali fokus pada tugas. Alisnya kembali berkerut hampir bertaut. Kunikida kembali membaca, maniknya bergerak cepat menjelajah kata demi kata.

Sapuan nafas hangat mengenai telinga Dazai, pria itu dibuat beku olehnya.

"Ini mudah." Ranpo berkata tepat di telinga Dazai.

Dalam jarak dekat, Dazai dapat merasakan aroma Ranpo yang manis.

Kertas di tangannya sudah ditimpa oleh jari detektif yang menunjuk angkuh.

"Biar ku perlihatkan bagaimana seorang detektif hebat bekerja."

Dazai melihat sekilas ke arah Ranpo, melihat detektif itu tersenyum bangga.

"Dazai, kau belum lihat kekuatan super dedukasiku kan?" Dazai menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tidak perlu perintah Dazai tahu diri untuk mengangkat diri dari kursinya, memberi Ranpo tuk duduk.

Pemuda itu membiarkan tugasnya diambil. Menjaga jarak dengan berdiri di belakang Ranpo, dengan kondisi di mana ia dapat melakukan sesuatu tuk menganalisis.

Kacamata kebanggaan keluar dari saku berpindah ke pangkal hidung. Beberapa kali Ranpo membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Manik yang kerap kali bersembunyi menampakkan diri, bergerak cepat melihat kertas di tangan.

"Aku tau pelakunya."

Dazai berdecak kagum.

Jari mengetuk foto di atas meja, dengan penuh keyakinan Ranpo mengutarakan pelaku dari kasus Dazai.

Pemuda itu dibuat kagum olehnya, sungguh. Andai saja Dazai tidak tahu fakta yang ada dia tidak akan sekagum ini.

"Sudah ya aku pergi dulu. Untuk bayarannya cukup belikan saja aku manisan."

Tak lama Ranpo pergi membawa kekasihnya (manisan). Meninggalkan Dazai yang masih terkagum.

Kunikida melirik Dazai, melihat senyum aneh terlukis di wajah si pemuda.

"Ada apa Dazai?"

"Ranpo-san sungguh hebat ya," kata Dazai sembari menarik kursi di seberang Kunikida.

"Ah iya. Itu karena super dedukasinya."

"Kunikida-kun, kau tidak tahu?"

"Apa?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai kecil. "Sebenarnya, diam-diam tadi aku menyentuh rambut Ranpo-san, kau tahu kan setiap orang yang disentuh olehku tidak dapat menggunakan kemampuannya."

Jeda beberapa saat, netra Kunikida membelalak tidak percaya. Ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah di ujung lidah.

Dazai tersenyum, dalam hati mengulum sanjung. Ia seolah-olah mengerti apa yang terjadi. Alasan sikap sombong Ranpo yang tidak tertandingi.

Sama halnya bagaimana Dazai tahu, ia menghormati Ranpo sebagai seorang detektif. Bukan karena usia.

Author note :

Adegan Dazai nyentuh Rambut Ranpo di awal pertemuan itu canon. Ada di light novel Dazai yang baru masuk ke agensi.


	5. Mei Year

Author note : khusus bab ini isinya Ranpo—Dazai centrik. Dan apakah bab ini termasuk dalam cerita fictogemino (cerita yang bisa dibaca bolak balik atas ke bawah, bawah ke atas)?

Apa kau Ingat?

Perjumpaan pertama. Hujan deras. Tepi jembatan. Pertemuan pembawa perubahan.

2 tahun berlalu aku masih tidak bisa, menebak apa-apa darimu. Banyak yang bertanya apa yang ku lihat darimu tapi tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada kata yang keluar. Tidak ada kata yang terlihat.

Algoritma yang ku susun tidak membentuk apapun hanya sebuah cerita acak tidak berarti.

Apa sadar?

Sekarang tanggalnya, saat 2 tahun lalu kita bertemu. Saat aku ini dapat melihat sisi lain dirimu. Saat untuk pertama kalinya aku penasaran dengan apa yang jelas terlihat.

Kau yang pertama.

Yang membuatku penasaran dengan siapa dan apa? Dengan apa yang kau alami. Dengan apa yang kau pikirkan.

Kenapa kau tidak berani menatap mataku? Biarkan aku melihat sisi lain darimu lebih dalam lagi.

Hei apa kau takut?

•°•

Kau aneh.

Namun tidak bisa ku sanggah kecerdasanmu.

Jika jujur tatapannya menyebalkan. Berhenti melihatku, tatapan itu mengerikan.

Sebenarnya kau mau apa?

Tapi lebih dari itu ada kata yang harus ku ungkapkan.

Terima kasih.

Ku benci mengatakan ini tapi aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Meski kau aneh dan menyebalkan tapi tidak menyurutkan rasa hormatku.

Entah hanya perasaanku atau kita hampir sama. Bernasib serupa.

Hei apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?


	6. Juni Kemana?

"Ke mana si br*ngs*k itu pergi hah?!"

Diam, tidak ada respon. Anggota agensi lebih memilih pekerjaan di depan mata daripada celotehan Kunikida yang kian menjadi.

Mulut komat-kamit. Kunikida merutuk pada Dazai yang pergi entah ke mana. Di balik pintu agensi si pemuda tersenyum puas.

Dazai Osamu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan tugas tuk rekan. Hingga langkah itu berhenti di depan lift dengan manik hazel menyorot siapa yang baru saja sampai.

Edogawa Ranpo.

"Kebetulan sekali, Ranpo-san."

Dazai berseru riang namun tertahan berjaga-jaga andai pendengaran Kunikida tajam hingga bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Hm...," Ranpo menyahut dengan tidak peduli, menatap Dazai hanya sekilas lalu berlalu pergi.

Dazai masuk kedalam lift, bersamaan dengan Ranpo yang keluar dari sana.

Manik tajam tanpa sengaja mengintip ke kanan, melihat hawa si pemuda berbeda dari biasanya. Berat dan serius.

Ranpo berbalik sesaat melihat wajah Dazai yang nampak bingung.

Hanya hari ini Dazai nampak berbeda. Ada apa dengannya?

"Oi Dazai. Kau mau ke mana?"

Ranpo bertanya dengan serius, Dazai hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Dan tatapan itu terhenti ketika lift tertutup membawa si pemuda pergi. Ke tempat yang Ranpo bahkan tidak ketahui.

Dazai Osamu adalah pemuda yang misterius, bahkan untuk Ranpo sendiri.


	7. Juli Rekan

Kunikida mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang baru saja Dazai ucapkan. Kasus ini terlalu sulit untuk mereka tangani; sebuah pembunuhan beruntun pada pegawai perusahaan X.

Polisi angkat tangan untuk kasus ini dan menyerahkan pada agensi detektif bersenjata. Dazai Kunikida ambil andil dalam masalah ini, tapi mereka tidak bisa. Kasus ini terlalu sulit.

Kunikida kembali membalik halaman per halaman dokumen di hadapannya. alis mengerut letih dengan mata sayu lantaran minim tidur karena kasus ini. Dazai dengan santai membaca di temani keripik kentang disebelahnya. Baginya Kunikida terlalu serius menghadapi kasus ini, bahkan ia nampak beberapa tahun lebih tua dalam hitungan hari.

Dazai melirik malas ke arah Kunikida dan menghela nafas panjang. "Kunikida-kun... Apa kau belum menemukan apa-apa?"

"Oi bukankah kau yang seharusnya bantu berpikir!" Dazai tersenyum remah, kembali mengunyah keripik dalam mulutnya.

Rahang pria blonde itu berkedut kesal. Sungguh, partnernya kali ini adalah yang terburuk sepanjang sejarah, terlalu anggap remeh.

"Otakmu tidak akan bisa mengimbangiku Kunikida-kun. Untuk itu, ku biarkan kau melatih ketajaman otakmu agar setara denganku... Baik sekali kan aku ini," ucap Dazai.

"Bak—"

"Kalau begitu Dazai, kau tangani ini dengan Ranpo."

Suara berat lantas membekukan segala yang ada, Kunikida berbalik kaku melihat sosok pria berbaju klasikal berdiri dengan lipatan tangan di dada.

Pria yang di maksud menatap tidak percaya, penuh ke engganan dan rasa malas yang amat besar. Tidak perlu berkata raut wajah Ranpo nampak ingin menolak.

"Ini bukan permintaan tapi perintah." Ranpo menghela nafas kasar, serta memicing tajam pada Kunikida. Si empu hanya diam, membeku. Tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Dalam hati merutuki mulutnya bodoh, dan berpikir bahwa President telah menurunkan kepercayaan yang di beri pada Kunikida selama ini

"Itu ide yang bagus!" Dazai berseru cepat, melihat Ranpo yang menatap malas.

Hanya Ranpo yang tahu-meski ia tidak mau tahu-apa arti senyum Dazai yang (mungkin) amat dibencinya saat ini.

Apa kau mau main tebak-tebakan denganku?


	8. Agustus Tim Terbaik

Kunikida, Yosano maupun Tanizaki menatap lekat pada dua makhluk yang kini duduk saling berjauhan, Di ruangan sepetak dengan meja panjang di tengah. Ujung bertemu ujung, kertas menghias seluruh meja.

Dua pria dengan serius menatap lekat kertas di tangan. Sesekali mengeluarkan komentar sepatah dua kata lalu di balas dengan kata yang sama.

Tidak ada yang mengerti, tidak ada satu pun di agensi. Jalan pikir Dazai maupun Ranpo terlalu sulit dipahami oleh orang awam seperti mereka.

Tanizaki kembali berdecak kagum untuk kesekian kalinya lantaran melihat tontonan yang-baginya-luar biasa, tapi aneh bagi Kunikida.

Bagaimana bisa Dazai Ranpo berkomunikasi dengan bahasa minim, tapi dapat saling mengerti(?) Kepala Kunikida berdenyut sakit memikirkannya.

Ada apa dengan dua makhluk itu?

Omong-omong bulan lalu. Kasus yang mereka tangan benar-benar cepat terselesaikan, entah sihir macam apa yang mereka gunakan.

Sungguh, Ranpo dan Dazai ada kolaborasi tim terbaik di agensi-untuk bagian rencana atau apapun yang membutuhkan otak-otak jenius.

Pandangan curi-curi apa yang kau berikan, itu menjijikkan.

Apa kau tahu bahwa aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Berhentilah, kau membuatku semakin penasaran.


	9. September Apa Kau Takut?

Entah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Yokohama amatlah damai, meski begitu anggota lain disibukkan dengan kegiatan diluar - hingga menyisakan mereka saat ini.

Dazai Ranpo tergeletak bosan di tempat masing-masing. Sama-sama saling menghela nafas panjang dan bergelut dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Ne Ranpo-san," panggil Dazai.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mau bermain?"

Ranpo melirik sekilas ke arah Dazai. "Boleh saja asal tidak melelahkan."

"Hanya tebak-tebakan sederhana."

"Terserah."

Dazai berpikir sejenak, kursi roda ia gerakan ke tempat meja Ranpo. "Kou da yoshi saru, apa kau tau artinya Ranpo-san."

Ranpo membetulkan posisi duduk, sedikit menyeringai remeh dan menatap Dazai.

"Boleh pakai kekuatan?"

"Sebenarnya itu curang tapi boleh saja," Dazai berujar cuek.

Ranpo lantas mengeluarkan kaca mata kebanggan dan memakainya. Manik zamrud terbuka menatap ke arah Dazai.

Namun hanya berselang beberapa saat untuk Dazai memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oi."

"Apa?"

Dazai tidak menoleh.

"Lihat aku."

"Ah leherku sakit," Dazai memutar kepala dengan menahan tengkuk, memutar-mutar ke segala arah. (Asalkan Ranpo tidak melihat maniknya).

"Oi."

Dazai cuek tetap enggan melihat. Namun satu sentakan Ranpo membuat Dazai menoleh sesaat, hanya sesaat. Meski begitu Ranpo tau apa yang terjadi.

"Apa kau takut?"

Dazai membeku, keringat dingin halus samar tertutup oleh helai brunette yang panjang.

"Untuk apa aku takut."

"Lihat aku."

Tidak ada perubahan, Ranpo menarik Dazai paksa untuk melihatnya. Dazai memejamkan mata kuat.

Ranpo mengerut alis tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan pemuda ini.

"Lepaskan dulu kaca matamu..."

"Hah?"

"Kacamata."

Ranpo semakin tidak mengerti ada apa dengan kaca matanya, sebuah trauma tapi apa? Ranpo melihat wajah Dazai yang memucat dan mulai dibanjiri keringat.

"Ranpo-san, jika kau ingin melihatku secara dalam seperti tadi, ku sarankan kau melepas kacamata mu."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja itu menggangguku."

Dan sial Ranpo semakin penasaran dengan cerita yang dimiliki pemuda ini, tadi adalah sebuah kesempatan emas untuk mengorek informasi tapi ada apa dengan pemuda ini.

Kenapa kau begitu? Lihat mataku, bukankah sudah ku bilang perlihatkan permata terindahmu, lalu akan ku perlihatkan lagi yang lebih indah.

Apa kau tak mau?

Kenapa kamu membuatku gila dengan semua misterimu, cepat berikan aku permata itu!


	10. Oktober Ulang Tahun

Dazai melongo di tempat lantaran bunga mawar miliknya berada di tangan Ranpo.

Dengan senyum bahagia Ranpo, ia menerima ucapan serta kata selamat dari anggota agensi.

Zamrud mendapati pemuda cokelat berdiri mematung. Memanggil dengan semangat serta lambaian tangan, Ranpo memanggil Dazai untuk mendekat.

"Oi, Dazai terima kasih atas bunganya, meski seharusnya kau membeli yang lain selain bunga."

Dazai memicing tajam pada pria di depannya, lantas Ranpo sadar akan hal itu. Diam. Semua seketika diam, memandang dua orang terpintar di agensi saling menatap. Tidak ada yang berkutik atau sekedar bernapas. Benar, mereka menahan nafas menyaksikan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" Seolah-olah tidak bersalah Ranpo bertanya. Dazai diam tidak menanggapi masih memicing tajam.

Lalu bibir tipis itu tersenyum, raut wajahnya berubah drastis, "tidak apa-apa," kata Dazai sembari menggaruk tengkuk.

"Ah sudah ya, aku ada janji dengan yang lain." Dazai berjalan ke depan pintu, kembali bersikap santai seperti biasa.

Namun tidak baginya. Detektif itu. Zamrud memicing tajam pada pemuda yang menghilang di balik pintu. Naluri detektifnya tidak pernah salah, dan tidak akan salah.

Ada sesuatu yang Dazai sembunyikan dari yang lain.

Sesuatu yang dapat membuat pria itu marah dengan mudah. Sesuatu yang membuat Dazai sadar apa itu kehilangan.

Tapi apa?


	11. November Odasaku

Dazai adalah misteri terbesar baginya, dalam kehidupan 26 tahunnya, baru kali ini ia menemukan sesuatu yang menantang otak.

Ranpo bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia pernah berpusing-pusing akan kasus yang ada (karena dengan otaknya kita semua tahu, Ranpo dapat memecahkan kasus tersulit dalam kurun waktu di bawah semenit).

Ia ingin bertingkah tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Dazai, tapi ia tahu rasa penasaran seorang manusia tidak dapat dikalahkan. Lalu beginilah Ranpo. Pria itu kerap kali kala melihat Dazai, apapun yang ada. Apapun yang terlintas saat melihat Dazai, akan membawanya pada hipotesis-hipotesis yang tidak masuk akal.

Ranpo kadang berpikir, bagaimana pemuda ini dapat menyembunyikan semua?

Ini bukan seperti Edogawa Ranpo, seorang detektif yang di kabarkan dapat memecahkan kasus dalam sekejap, bagaimana kasus dari seorang pemuda ababil dapat membuatnya seperti ini?

Ranpo terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui, tapi Dazai adalah orang yang ia sukai untuk rasa misteriusnya. Sungguh hanya itu.

Lalu Ranpo ingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, kala Agensi baru saja di buka. Seorang pria berambut merah marron pernah menjadi partnernya sehari. Ranpo lupa siapa namanya. Yang ia ingat pria itu adalah anggota mafia yang mengasuh anak yatim.

Jika diingat lagi, terakhir kali ia bertemu orang itu adalah saat hujan deras di tepi jembatan. Hari yang sama saat ia bertemu dengan Dazai.

Dan otak dedukasinya seketika bekerja. Zamrud membelalak lebar.

Ia tau sedikit rahasia milik Dazai. Meski hanya sedikit tapi Ranpo senang akan hal itu.

Dan omong-omong. Keadaan di agensi begitu sepi hingga suara angin di jendela terdengar begitu jelas.

Ruangan itu hanya berisi dua makhluk hidup pemalas yang enggan bekerja berat. Tapi untuk saat ini, Ranpo memang sedang tidak bertugas yang menuntutnya untuk jalan keluar. Lain cerita dengan pemuda di seberangnya yang memilih kabur dari tugas, menghindari ocehan partnernya yang lelah dengan sikap si pemuda.

"Oi Dazai," panggil Ranpo dengan nada baritonenya. Membuat suara itu menggema di ruangan 2-3 petak tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Maaf untuk bunganya."

Dazai melirik, hanya sedikit.

"Itu memang hadiah untukmu Ranpo-san."

Meski tidak melihat Ranpo tau ada kebohongan di ucapan Dazai.

"Sampaikan salamku padanya, ia adalah pria yang baik."

Dazai diam, membisu. Dengan sedikit tidak percaya ia melihat ke arah Ranpo yang tertidur.

Dazai tidak akan bertanya apa pun yang Ranpo tahu.

"Baik, akan ku katakan jika aku ke sana lagi."

Di balik topi penutup wajah, bibir kecil tersenyum tipis membalas.

'Itu memang seharusnya'

Had i told you before?

You is an abyss.


	12. Desember, sekarang Teman? (LAST)

Mungkin cukup dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Ranpo mencoba untuk lebih terbuka sebagai resolusi tahun baru. Ia mencoba untuk lebih jujur dengan tahap pertama mengatakan ini pada Dazai; "Dazai aku penasaran dengan isi otakmu itu."

Dazai yang sedang bersorak ria di pesta agensi, terdiam dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang?"

Dazai meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia semakin bingung dengan situasi ini.

Anggota yang lain tengah berpesta, meniupkan terompet tahun baru, dengan botol-botol sake menghias di setiap sudut.

Kunikida bahkan sudah tidak sadarkan diri, padahal tahun baru masih 15 menit lagi.

"Sungguh Ranpo-san, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Ranpo mendekat ke arah Dazai, dekat dan begitu dekat. Hingga jarah wajah mereka berdua kurang dari 10 centi. Ranpo menatap Dazai intens.

"A-apa?" keringat dingin meluncur halus dari pelipis. Apa dengan sekarang? Dazai sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Ada apa dengan sikap Ranpo-san yang tiba-tiba?

Ranpo tersenyum pada Dazai. "Bukan apa-apa." Ranpo menjaga jarak berbalik memunggungi Dazai yang terbingung-bingung.

"Oi Dazai."

"A-apa?"

"Perlihatkan padaku permata indah yang kau simpan. Lalu ku perlihatkan padamu permata yang lebih indah."

"Hah?"

"Sekarang kau harus menjadi temanku!" tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dazai, Ranpo menunjuk Dazai tepat di wajah.

"Apa selama ini kau tidak menganggapku teman?"

"Tidak juga..." Ranpo berbalik, tersenyum lebar melihat langit.

Di balik tubuhnya Dazai menggaruk tenguk bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan sikap Ranpo saat ini.

"Dan Dazai." Ranpo memanggil Dazai untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Selamat datang."

Sebuah senyum yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat ditunjukkan bagaimana.

Rasanya ia seperti melihat sosok itu pada diri Ranpo.

'Selamat datang' mungkin bukanlah kata-kata manis. Namun Dazai merasa hangat mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih. Padahal sudah satu tahun semenjak aku masuk."

Dazai melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan, "jadi sekarang kita adalah teman?"


End file.
